


The Hours in Between

by imagine0314



Series: Sobeck Women [5]
Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine0314/pseuds/imagine0314
Summary: The years slip by while Aloy and Talanah do their best to guide their daughter, Miriam, through the world. She'll need to be every bit as formidable as her mothers and grandmothers to handle whatever obstacles life throws her way.Three moments throughout Miriam's childhood reveal how the next Sobeck grows to becurious, willful, unstoppable, even.
Relationships: Aloy & Elisabet Sobeck, Aloy/Talanah Khane Padish, GAIA/Elisabet Sobeck, Petra Forgewoman & Elisabet Sobeck
Series: Sobeck Women [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1489685
Comments: 66
Kudos: 102





	1. Midnight Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. 
> 
> Guess I couldn't stay away long. Let's take some time to get to know our Little Spark, Miri.

The little body held against her chest flared so hot, it made her eyes water. 

Aloy had never enjoyed feeling helpless, and right now the sensation was overwhelming, consuming, even. It didn't matter that GAIA had assured her it wasn't unusual--she still couldn't stand knowing there was so little she could do to ease Miriam's discomfort. It tugged at something she hadn't even known existed until just recently, a new kind of pain that came with knowing her daughter was sick, especially with fever.

Aloy remembered what it was like to burn, all those years ago.

She closed her eyes tightly, shaking away the memory. This wasn't anything like that, she knew. She knew. And she refused to let the tragedies of her past haunt her Little Spark.

The baby fussed in her arms, fiery hair plastered to her forehead while Aloy rocked her gently. It was late, already midnight when Aloy had heard her cries, quickly picking her up from her crib for another nighttime feeding.

"Come on, Miri, please," the older redhead begged tiredly. She urged the little one to eat, repositioning Miriam carefully against her skin. "I know it feels bad." 

Finally the infant gave in, nursing contentedly, and Aloy exhaled a sigh of relief. Slowly, the door to the nursery creaked open and the redhead spotted the familiar silhouette of her wife from the corner of her eye. She padded over softly, putting a warm palm against Aloy's shoulder while she kissed the top of her head.

"How are my girls?"

The redhead's eyes were watery with fatigue and frustration. She had felled warlords and machines alike, and somehow still her small, sickly Little Spark had bested her in ways she couldn't have imagined a few months prior. 

"Feel her head. Still hot," Aloy lamented. "GAIA said as long as it doesn't get worse, it's fine but--"

"--But you hate this. I know," Talanah finished, her fingers carding lightly through their daughter's damp red mane. 

Aloy nodded with a whimper. 

"Why don't you two come to bed?" the Carja encouraged. "You're barely keeping your eyes open."

"If I lay down with her, I'm not getting back up."

"You don't have to. I'll put her to bed after. You _both_ need to rest, Aloy; you've been up with her practically two days straight. You know she sleeps better when you do--she can tell when you're tense."

Aloy's brows furrowed with frustration, the shadows under her eyes deepening.

"Tense, Talanah? Of _course_ I'm tense. I'm feeding her every three hours, she doesn't sleep through the night, she's _sick,_ and I'm _exhausted._ I'm just...I'm--" Aloy's anger wavered, voice cracking at the end. She felt like a mess, her eyes bloodshot and hair loose and wild. Her tunic was stained and she hadn't bothered to throw on any leggings underneath.

"It's okay, little Thrush, I'm tired too. We can call GAIA to come over tonight. She'll be happy to take Miri if we need some sleep."

"No. I don't...It's not...It's _not_ okay, Talanah! I should be able to _do_ this."

"You _are_ doing this. We're _both_ doing this. And we've been doing so well until now--by the Sun, I know. You're amazing with her. But right now it's hard and we're allowed to ask for help," Talanah insisted.

"I don't _want_ help!" Aloy said, more forcefully than she'd intended, causing Miriam to stir and cry. "Damn it!" she cursed quietly to herself, face reddening. 

"Give her here. You're both overtired," Talanah said, picking up the infant in her arms and quickly proceeding to rock her until she quieted. "Come to bed, Aloy. You can finish feeding her in there and I promise you won't have to move after. I'll put her to sleep."

Talanah kissed the top of her wife's head again, causing Aloy's cheeks to burn. Here she was, lashing out because Miriam was sick and she couldn't change it, and Talanah had done nothing to deserve her ire. The redhead looked up at her wife, noting now the same mirrored exhaustion, the same deep circles under her eyes, the same disheveled appearance that told her what she already knew: that Talanah had been right by her side every step of the way, and doubly so since Miriam had gotten sick.

"I'm sorry," Aloy sighed, deflated. "I didn't mean--"

"I know," Talanah replied calmly. "It's okay. Come on. I've got her."

\------

Aloy rose from the chair in the nursery and followed the Sun-Hawk out before ducking into their bathroom, desperate to wash her face and slip into something cleaner than the tunic she had on. Talanah nodded her acknowledgement but said nothing, carrying their Little Spark into the bedroom where the lights were down low. She slipped into the sheets when their daughter began to fuss again. The Carja placed her lips against the little one's forehead briefly, feeling the same heat as earlier.

"It's okay," Talanah shushed, placing Miriam against her chest, "you'll feel better soon. I promise." She stroked gently along the girl's back, trying to keep her contented for a couple more moments until Aloy returned. 

Miriam mewled quietly, a particular cry Talanah had already come to know all too well even without the little one gumming at her shirt. "I know you're still hungry, sorry Mama can't do that for you Little Spark. You know I would if I could." 

Thankfully, the rhythmic up and down of her chest while she breathed and spoke soothingly appeared to have calmed Miriam for the time being, even if the infant was still dampening her clothes. It had been proven over and over again that Aloy had been right all those months ago, Miriam _did_ love the sound of her voice. After several minutes, Aloy finally entered looking calmer and more refreshed than before. Her hair was tied back in a single large braid, her face washed and dried and instead of the stained tunic, she was now wearing a clean, thin robe made of Carja silk.

"Hey," Aloy said softly, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. She looked adoringly over at Miriam resting against Talanah's body. "Thanks for giving me some time. I'm still...sorry about earlier. You were right. And I just..."

"You don't like to see her in pain. I don't either," Talanah offered softly, reaching one hand out for Aloy's. The redhead quickly squeezed it, nodding her agreement. "How about we get through tonight on our own and then we call GAIA in the morning? You know she can't get enough of Miri and she'd be happy to help us until this fever passes, Sun willing."

Aloy lifted Talanah's hand and kissed at her knuckles, letting her green-gold gaze rest on the image of Miriam curled against Talanah's ribs. The infant's shock of red hair a stark contrast to the Sun-Hawk's own though the color of their daughter's eyes had undoubtedly come from her wife, the two of them looking back at her with their respective shades of honeyed brown.

"I can do that," Aloy said softly before leaning over and kissing her wife. Miriam let out a tiny yelp upon realizing her other mother was so near, instantly flailing a small, chubby arm. "All right, kiddo, I know. Sorry we interrupted your meal."

The redhead gestured for Talanah to hand the little one over as she slipped in beside her, propping herself up with pillows. Aloy quickly pulled open the robe, holding Miriam to her chest, the infant clearly pleased to be eating this time around. 

Talanah turned on her side, pressing into Aloy, stroking along the nape of her wife's neck in repetition, strong fingers working into stiff muscle. The redhead sighed into the motion, each blink of her eyes coming heavier and heavier. 

"You can rest, little Thrush," Talanah whispered. 

"I just hate that she's sick," Aloy mumbled in return. 

"Won't be the last time." 

Aloy chewed her lip, looking down at Miriam's increasingly sleepy features. "I know. I just...you know I still remember what it was like--burning for days..."

Suddenly Talanah reached her hand to Aloy's cheek. "Look at her. She is _safe._ She's _safe,_ okay? She's in your arms, in _our_ bed. And I will say it over and over again until you believe it."

Aloy nodded into the Carja's touch, her shoulders relaxing ever so slightly.

"Close your eyes. I've got you both," Talanah promised, watching as the redhead slowly allowed her eyes to flutter shut. 

She stayed there, quiet and still, listening to soft sounds of her wife and daughter simultaneously succumbing to sleep. Eventually, Talanah lost track of how long she'd laid there, continuing to stroke along Aloy's jaw and throat. She was half-sure she'd dozed off for a moment or two herself before she finally stirred, sitting up just enough to look at them both, noting they were both sleeping so hard against the other. The Sun-Hawk gently slid her hands under Miriam, loosening her from Aloy's arms and cradling her close. With one hand she quickly adjusted Aloy's robe back in place and covered her with a blanket, glad that her wife didn't seem to notice in the slightest.

Talanah pressed her lips to Miriam's forehead once more, noting it was still hot, but less so than earlier. She hoped for all their sakes that their Little Spark was through the worst of it and on her way to coming out the other side. She padded through the hallway over to the nursery, prepared to lay Miriam down in her crib. As soon as she tilted the little one down, however, she began to stir, visibly upset at the notion of having to sleep alone.

"Miri..."

Talanah pulled the girl up into her arms, pacing around the nursery and rocking her. She hummed a soft tune her mother had sung to her as a child, the words long since lost. After what must have been close to half an hour the Sun-Hawk tried again, beginning to lower the sleeping infant in her crib before it quickly became apparent the little one would tolerate nothing less than being in the presence of one her mothers. 

The Carja sighed. She refused to wake Aloy again. She deserved a few hours of uninterrupted sleep and Talanah was prepared to ensure she got it. Instead, she quickly shifted Miriam's weight into one arm, using the other to grab a pillow and a blanket from the corner of the room, quickly spreading the items on the floor. Her back would protest in the morning, she was certain.

Talanah turned off the light and sank to the floor with Miriam in her arms. Her head rested against the pillow and she laid on top of the thin blanket, the little one cooing softly and cradled against her chest.

"Feel better, Little Spark," she said, rubbing tiny circles into her daughter's skin. 

It didn't take long for the world to go silent.

\------

Aloy woke to find herself alone in bed, weak pre-dawn light beginning to filter through the window. For the first time in two days, she felt like she'd slept for a few hours straight, the feeling nothing short of _blissful_ given how little of it she'd gotten recently.

She turned, reaching for Talanah only to jolt into complete wakefulness upon finding her side of the bed empty. Miriam was gone too. Her wife had promised to put their daughter to bed but she hadn't expected Talanah to not return. The redhead sat up, rubbing at her eyes and retying the sash on her robe that she hadn't bothered to take off the night before. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed, letting her feet hit polished wood beneath, walking quietly out into the hallway to find the door to the nursery shut. 

Aloy pulled the door open slowly, peering in to find Talanah lying on the floor, hair sprawling across the pillow, Miriam sleeping soundly on her chest. A smile pulled at the corners of her mouth, watching as the two breathed softly together. 

"Hey," she whispered, kneeling at Talanah's side.

The Carja stirred, blinking bleary eyes before turning her head to the left and immediately groaning. "You get some sleep?" she mumbled.

Aloy grinned. "Thanks to you," she said, reaching for Miriam, who had begun to wake, undoubtedly needing a change and another feeding. She tucked the sleepy infant into her arm and offered her other to Talanah, helping the Sun-Hawk painfully rise to her feet, her bad leg stiff and aching. 

The redhead leaned in and kissed Talanah again. "Get in bed. I've got this and I'll call GAIA."

"You sure?"

Aloy nodded, gratefully, allowing Talanah to limp past her and out of the room.

"Feeling better, Miri?" she asked, addressing the infant, who seemed more comfortable than she had the last few days. Aloy cleaned and changed the tiny redhead, pressing the back of her hand to the girl's forehead only to realize with delight that her fever had broken. Miriam gurgled in approval and Aloy lifted the girl back into her arms and headed toward the bedroom. She picked up her Focus from her bedside table, quickly tapping in silence at a few commands.

"GAIA's on her way," Aloy said softly, causing Talanah to mumble her approval.

"Are you excited, Miri?" the redhead asked the infant. "Your grandmother loves you _so_ much. Your mama and I do, too. Do you know that?"

Miriam cooed once more, reaching for her. 

"I know, I know. You're hungry. But I'm still taking that as a yes."

Aloy slipped back into the bed, feeling the warmth of Talanah's body against her as she she pulled open her robe once more, placing Miriam against herself, this time without any resistance whatsoever from their Little Spark.

"Her fever broke during the night," Talanah said tiredly. "I felt it about an hour before you came in."

Aloy hummed her acknowledgement and squeezed Talanah's hand. They'd gotten through it, and here Miriam was, feeding with her usual enthusiasm, content and healthy as ever. The older redhead breathed a small sigh of relief, letting go of the fear that had dug its way down into her gut, pushing away her own memories of having burned. Her wife had been right, this _wasn't_ the same, though she doubted it was the last time she'd worry over their daughter this intensely.

"Sleep now," Aloy said, encouraging the Sun-Hawk. 

"You should rest too," Talanah said, her voice thick with fatigue.

The redhead nodded. "I will when GAIA gets here."

She wasn't about to pretend the four hours she'd gotten was anywhere near a full night, especially with the schedule they'd both been maintaining the last three months. She silently thanked the Goddess for the presence of her mothers and Petra--always willing to help at a moment's notice.

Aloy listened to Talanah breathing deeply, holding Miriam close to her chest, the three of them close and snug and comfortable for the first time in days. The redhead looked from one to the other, considering the mix of emotions roiling deep in her core, though one rose to the surface over and over, drowning out all else.

She was _utterly in love._


	2. Just Like You

Sweat dripped into Aloy's eyes, and she quickly parried Talanah's blow, the Meridian sun beaming down from above.

The redhead lunged forward, thrusting the tip of her spear toward her wife. She didn't bother to hold back, knowing that Talanah was more than capable of holding her own even with her bad leg. The old injury kept her from being as swift as she had been when they'd first met, but the Sun-Hawk had long since learned to compensate for it, her movements now far more calculated, her stances heavier and more solidified. She wielded her strength and weight in a way her younger self never could, causing Aloy to grin every time Talanah got the best of her.

The machines hadn't attacked on sight in just over twelve years, though a few models would still put up a fight if threatened enough. GAIA and ARTEMIS had continued releasing a few more animal species under Elisabet's direction, some more dangerous than others, though these days the majority of the violence in the Sundom came from people themselves: bandits looking for a scuffle or the occasional unease with tribal splinter groups.

Still, though her days had become largely peaceful, Aloy couldn't shake the need to train. It was how Rost had raised her.

She dodged Talanah's next blow while rolling--noting that it was more painful than it was in her youth. Aloy quickly spun, aiming her spear at Talanah's throat only to find her wife's own weapon pointed at her jugular. The two froze, each breathing heavily before Talanah finally smiled and lowered her blade, causing the two to laugh as they finally ended the round in a stalemate.

Petra and Elisabet sat a few yards away, a blanket spread on the grass while Miriam toddled around the redhead's legs. After two years, Elisabet still couldn't help but grin with delight at the girl's presence, watching as she curiously touched and watched everything in sight, her head of red curls dipping every few minutes as she grabbed for something new.

"Nana, green!" Miriam said, pointing at the grass near her feet.

"Sure is, Little Spark," Petra chuckled, just as enamored with the girl as Elisabet herself. Noticing that Aloy and Talanah had ended their match, she handed the little one a small canteen of water. "Here, Miri, go give this to your mamas."

The tiny redhead meandered over to her mothers, arms clutching the container tightly.

"You have something for me, Miri?" Talanah panted, still catching her breath, glancing down to see her daughter out of the corner of her eye. The two women had set their weapons aside, each now sitting on the grass as well, the Sun-Hawk's injured leg outstretched.

"Mama, drink," Miriam urged, pressing the canteen into Talanah's hands.

"Well, thank you," the dark-haired woman said cheerfully, kissing the top of the girl's head and unscrewing the cap. She took a few swigs of the cool water before wordlessly handing the rest to Aloy. Talanah hugged a wiggling Miriam tightly against her teal and gold armor while the older redhead drank her fill. When Aloy had finished, Talanah gave their Little Spark a final squeeze. "Go see your mother," she encouraged, aiming the girl directly toward Aloy.

The redhead set down the canteen, opening her arms wide. "Come here, kiddo," Aloy called, a smile spreading across her face as their daughter ambled over. She wrapped the girl in her strong arms quickly, the movement eliciting an excited squeal from the little one.

Miriam sat in Aloy's lap while the older redhead held her, the girl idly playing with the straps and ties of her mother's armor before she squirmed in her arms to face her. Tiny hands grasped at the huntress' beaded braids eagerly.

"Be gentle," Aloy reminded, wincing internally at the memory of having had them pulled so many times.

Miriam nodded before returning to her examination. "My beads," she babbled.

"Soon," Aloy promised, knowing she had a few in mind for the girl's third birthday.

Miriam struggled in her arms again, wrestling her way to look over Aloy's shoulder at her mothers' discarded weapons.

"Peer," Miriam said, pointing enthusiastically.

"That's right, Miri, that's my spear, and that one's Mama's," Aloy replied, indicating the second weapon.

"My peer?" the girl asked, pointing at herself and looking up at Aloy with big, bright golden eyes that reminded her so much of her wife.

The older redhead laughed, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Not yet, kiddo. One day."

Miriam frowned but quickly appeared to recover from the disappointment, her fingers once again wrapped in Aloy's braids. She mumbled some sing-song sounds that weren't quite words, causing Aloy to grin, lost in the simple enjoyment of watching her daughter play.

"Another round, little Thrush?" Talanah asked, bringing Aloy back to the present.

"Your leg doing well enough?"

"As well as it ever does," Talanah replied with an air of sarcasm in her voice. She shrugged. "Might as well before it gets too hot."

"Oh, is that the reason?" Aloy grinned. "You're sure it's not because you're mad it ended in a tie?"

"Keep laughing. Even with this leg I can still beat you."

"Sometimes," Aloy said, her lip curling devilishly.

"Sometimes," Talanah agreed.

"All right, let's go then, _Sun-Hawk,_ " Aloy agreed before turning to Miriam. "Little Spark, Mama and I have one more round to go and then we're done. You want to go play with Grandma?"

Miriam nodded excitedly at the mention of Elisabet and quickly toddled back over toward the elder redhead while Aloy tossed the now empty canteen back to Petra, who caught it with ease.

"Just don't kill each other, Flame-Hair!" she shouted in jest.

"Yeah, yeah," Aloy said in a huff. "Don't get too excited. We're lucky the two of us can still move as well as we do."

Petra chuckled, leaning back on her hands. "Still impressive to me. Fire and spit, just wait until you're my age."

"Come here, Miri," Elisabet called, beckoning the tiny redhead over.

"Gamma!" Miriam yelped, running over as fast as her little legs would carry her, her small Carja tunic a blur of bright blue and red.

Aloy stood with a groan and helped Talanah to her feet, the two picking up their respective spears from the ground.

"You ready?" Aloy asked, glancing over her shoulder to ensure Miriam was safely with her grandmothers and out of range of their impending fight. 

"Always," Talanah said, a wicked grin spilling over her face.

\------

Elisabet watched Aloy and Talanah trading blows back and forth, their movements mesmerizing in their grace and fluidity, knowing just where the other would attack. After all these years she'd never stopped being impressed with Aloy's natural affinity for combat, though she wished deep down that her daughter would never have to use those skills in real battle ever again. 

Miriam played quietly at her feet, crawling over herself and Petra while her mothers sparred, dodging and striking at each other, their intensity and competitiveness ramping up between them. Soon the tiny redhead found herself wandering into the grass, grasping at something hiding in the taller blades.  
  
"What've you got there, Miri?" Elisabet asked, ready to bolt out of her spot at the slightest hint of danger. She visibly relaxed and shrugged back into the thin cotton of her tunic when she saw Miriam holding up a long stick, walking forward to watch her mothers intently, though still staying far enough away from the action so as not to get hit. Her eyes darted back and forth between Talanah and Aloy, studying her mothers' movements before she began the swing the stick with both hands at the air, striking at an imaginary enemy with all her might.

"Mama!" she yelled, trying to get their attention. "Mother! Mama! Look!"

Aloy dodged to her right, her spear striking Talanah's own with a clash, the two of them dripping in sweat but neither willing to give in and concede defeat. Talanah braced herself, pushing Aloy back until she stumbled and countering with an upward strike. The redhead grunted with effort, happy that her wife always proved to be a worthy opponent.

"Mama! Look!" Miriam shouted again, waving her stick in the air, her movements vaguely reminiscent of the ones playing out before her. She swung and jumped in exaggerated moves, nearly toppling herself over with the effort.  
  
Talanah faltered, hearing their Little Spark's voice rise above the din of combat, her attention instantly shifting.  
  
"What are you--" Aloy began, nearly losing balance and knocking into Talanah as her wife froze in place, taking in the sight before her, Miriam's tiny body engaged in faux battle. The older redhead paused, watching the display of play-fighting and swallowed heavily with the realization of what she'd seen. She quickly pushed her anxiety down, unwilling to foist it onto Miriam, and smiled brightly at their daughter, instead.

"My peer! Look!" Miriam insisted, swinging the stick harshly against the ground. "My peer! I fight!"

"Somebody wants to be just like her moms," Elisabet said, offering a small grin for the girl's sake but exchanging a concerned glance with Aloy that told her they were thinking the same thing.   
  
"Mother! Peer!" Miriam said again, padding over to Aloy and whacking the blue metal of the redhead's spear with her stick in an attack that sent the girl into a fit of laughter. Aloy swallowed again, keeping the smile on her face, her heart feeling swollen in her ribs--part of her so proud to see how their Little Spark looked up to them both, and part of her despairing at the idea that Miriam would ever have to fight the way she had, that she would learn the violence that had ruled her existence for so long.

"Mama! Fight!" the tiny redhead said, smacking Talanah's spear next, causing the Sun-Hawk to stifle a laugh.   
  
"My little warrior," the Carja soothed, picking Miriam up. "So fearsome."

Miriam laughed, still clutching her stick tightly. "I fight good?"

"Oh you fought _so well,_ " Talanah assured her. "See? You stopped your mother and me. You won!"

"I win?" Miriam asked, giggling and dropping the stick, now entirely too pleased with herself.  
  
Petra smirked, leaning into Elisabet as the two remained seat on the blanket, watching the three standing a few feet away from them. She squeezed Elisabet's hand, all too aware of the fear brewing in the older redhead's chest.

"She was going to learn someday, Lis," Petra said quietly. 

"I know...I just...I don't want to pass down our legacy of blood."  
  
"That's not-"

"It is, Petra. Whether Aloy and I like it or not. All the good and the bad goes hand in hand. I just...wanted to keep Miri small and safe forever."  
  
"She's the daughter of two of the most famous women in the Sundom, Lis. She'll need to be taught to defend herself eventually. World's a lot better than the days of the Red Raids, but hammer to steel, that doesn't mean it isn't still dangerous. And who better to teach her than Flame-Hair and Talanah?"

Elisabet sighed, leaning her head into Petra's shoulder, trying her best to tamp down the worry building inside her.

"You know what this means, though," Petra laughed, trying to lighten the mood, "I get to make that set of armor for her now."

\------

Miriam slept, curled against Elisabet's chest, having been lulled to sleep easily by the beat within. The older redhead sat on the couch in their apartment while Petra stood in the kitchen, talking excitedly to Talanah about her ideas for a tiny set of Oseram-style leathers. The Sun-Hawk nodded along, happy to let the older woman carry on, secretly amused at the notion of their daughter decked out in a full set of armor.

Aloy leaned her weight into Elisabet's side, a hand rubbing gently against their Little Spark's back. She sighed, breathing deeply before she finally spoke.  
  
"She wants to be just like us, just like you said."

"Of course she does, kiddo," Elisabet agreed, already knowing where her daughter was going with the remark.  
  
"That's what scares me," Aloy admitted. 

Elisabet paused, her expression softening. "When did Rost start teaching you?"

Aloy pressed her lips thin, brow furrowing. "I was three when I started learning the basics: machine names. Plants that were safe. How to hold a bow...even if I wasn't very good at it. Six when we started training seriously for the Proving. I guess I thought...I don't know..."

"Thought you could spare her?" Elisabet interjected, feeling the content sleep laden breaths of the child resting on her. She kissed the top of Miriam's head before placing her hand on top of Aloy's where it rested on the girl's back. 

Aloy nodded, eyes distant. "I don't want her to have to fight the way I did just to survive. The thought of seeing her hurt..." she trailed off, the mere idea making her feel sick, her stomach twisting into knots.

"I get it," Elisabet replied quietly, her voice just barely above a whisper. "How do you think I felt every time I saw you covered in blood?" The older woman shuddered at the thought, rocking Miriam gently, who didn't stir. "But...knowing how to handle yourself kept you alive, Aloy."

"Sometimes. Sometimes it was _you_."  
  
"Not for the first nineteen years," the older redhead said, eyes misting.

"But every time since," Aloy gently added.  
  
Elisabet cleared her throat, trying to regain her composure. "Mom used to say the hardest part about me growing up was letting it happen," she offered kindly.

Aloy sighed once more, burying her face in her mother's shoulder.   
  
"I think she was right."

\------

Talanah found Aloy outside, sitting in the shade of a tree near their home, wearing sleeveless Carja silks to keep cool in the midsummer heat. She held a cylindrical length of wood in one hand, her carving knife in the other, slowly whittling away at the tip, making sure to blunt it enough so as not to pierce.  
  
"Is that...?" the Sun-Hawk asked, broaching the subject cautiously. She and Aloy had remained silent on the subject for the last few weeks, neither one able to bring themselves to think of their daughter locked in battle the way they so often had been in their youth. 

"Yeah," Aloy confirmed. "It is."  
  
"So we're doing this."  
  
"I thought about what Mother said," Aloy replied softly, "about my skills keeping me alive. And she's got a point."  
  
Talanah nodded, taking a seat next to her with a soft groan as she stretched out her bad leg. "You know if we didn't teach her ourselves, she'd learn it from just watching us, anyway. By the Sun, she takes after you, curious and stubborn to a fault."

Aloy choked out a laugh before pausing. "Are we doing the right thing? We had always talked about training her one day, I just...I guess I didn't want to think it would be so soon."

"'We'll protect her as best we can. And when we can't? We train her to protect herself', isn't that what we said?"

"You promise?" Aloy asked, feeling the familiar swell within her ribs.  
  
"I promise," Talanah said, pressing a kiss against her cheek.

When Aloy had finished, she handed over the training spear to Talanah, offering it for inspection.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"Almost perfect," Talanah teased.  
  
"Almost? What do you mean _almost?_ " the redhead asked, feigning indignation.

Talanah laughed, her loose, inky black hair spilling over her shoulders. "Here, hand me the knife."

Her wife's strong and sure hands guided the blade, digging into the wood and chiseling out a form that slowly became obvious to Aloy: the Carja glyph for _Miriam._


	3. Small Wonder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more fluff to get you through the trash fire that is this year. Enjoy!

"And this one?"

"Gray Omen. It's good for...when you get hurt really bad, right?"  
  
"And what do we remember about it?" GAIA encouraged.  
  
Miriam bit her lip, holding the AI's hand in her own as they walked along the familiar well-worn paths just outside Meridian, sticking to the shade to spare the girl's skin against the bright sun. "It's...oh yeah! You can't have too much, or it could make you sick."  
  
"Safest way to take it?"  
  
"Cook it!" the little girl responded enthusiastically.  
  
"And how about this specimen?"  
  
The small redhead paused, her golden eyes taking in the sight of the bright red plant, eagerly trying to recall everything her grandmother had taught her. "It's...Wild Ember, I think?" she said, a question forming just at the end of her sentence as she looked up to GAIA for confirmation.  
  
The synthetic woman chuckled. "That is exactly right, child. Now what does it do?"  
  
"It's good for cuts and burns but also just makes you feel better and, um, is...very safe if you don't use too much. But...not very strong?"  
  
A bright smile spread across GAIA's face, her eyes creasing as the expression took hold. "You are becoming very good at this, Little Spark."  
  
The little girl mirrored her grandmother's smile with her own, still holding her hand tightly. "I am?"  
  
"Oh yes," GAIA grinned. " _Very_ good. I am so proud of you." The AI leaned down and placed a kiss on the girl's head while she giggled and blushed. "Shall we head home for now? You must be getting hungry after all of our exploring."

The two had been out since shortly after breakfast, GAIA guiding her granddaughter through the local flora and fauna as she often did. It never ceased to amaze her how quickly Miriam seemed to catch on. Every process she had knew she was biased, of course, but nevertheless she had the strong sense that the little one would easily live up to the curiosity and intelligence Aloy and Elisabet both displayed in their own ways. She could see it in the way her Little Spark inquired about anything and everything, the way she soaked up knowledge like it was water in the Sundom desert, and in all the ways her bright eyes took in the world around her. 

Miriam nodded eagerly in agreement, leading GAIA by the hand with more and more surety as they approached the city proper, the little girl already well acquainted with the route back to her grandmothers' apartment. GAIA reveled in every sensation picked up by her mechanical body: the brightness of the clear blue sky above, the scent of spices as they crossed the bridge into Meridian, and the feeling of Miriam's small, warm hand clutching onto her own. She would never tire of their time together, and was especially grateful to have the girl staying with herself, Petra, and Elisabet for the week. With the academy out of session for the summer solstice, it meant uninterrupted doting from all three of them and GAIA was more than happy to spend every minute she possibly could with the little redhead.

After a few minutes, the pair had reached the front door, GAIA reached for the handle and almost instantly, Miriam scampered past her and into the apartment, her small blue vest swaying wildly with every movement.  
  
"Nana!" Miriam exclaimed, running full speed into Petra and hugging her legs.

"There's my Little Spark," the Oseram said warmly. "You get into some wild adventures with Granny?"

"We found a bunny! And I got every plant right on the way home!" Miriam reported proudly.  
  
"Fire and spit, of course you did! Now tell me all about it," Petra replied, taking a seat on the couch in the living room while Miriam excitedly recounted her morning, her words tumbling on top of each other in her effort to describe it all. Soon enough, the two were in deep discussion, Miriam's face alight as she divulged the details to the Oseram.  
  
"How'd she do?" Elisabet asked from the kitchen, placing a chaste kiss on GAIA's cheek as she came near.

The machine woman shifted, standing behind Elisabet with her arms wrapped loosely around her waist. GAIA pressed a soft kiss into the redhead's shoulder before pausing to rest her chin in the crook of her neck, her smooth, dark skin contrasting Elisabet's own.   
  
"She did wonderfully, as usual," GAIA said softly, pride seeping into every word. "She is _so_ bright, Elisabet. So attentive and curious. It reminds me of the stories you used to tell me of yourself when you were her age." The AI's arms pulled Elisabet in tighter, indulging in every sensation of warm weight against her chest despite the summer heat.  
  
"We'd better hope not," Elisabet chuckled. "I was _maybe_ a year older than her when I nearly burned down the ranch...and I killed those baby birds as a result. Can't believe Mom put up with so much from me. I was _such_ a little shit."  
  
" _You_ are brilliant," GAIA corrected, "just like she is."  
  
"So you're saying Miri's going to give me a run for my money."  
  
"I am _saying_ she is the best of us."  
  
Elisabet nodded, the corner of her mouth ticking up in delight.

"Never doubted that."  
  
\------  
  
GAIA sat on the couch, sipping a small cup of tea while Miriam sat next to her, drawing on some paper Elisabet had provided her with. She savored the taste, ever grateful that Elisabet had helped her adjust the body she inhabited over the years.

After her first few months of interaction with the others, she had found herself wanting, eager to experience everything her new form could provide her with. And while it would never be exactly _human_ , now she was all but undetectable to anyone unaware of her true nature, the ability to eat and drink small quantities an essential and enjoyable camouflage, among her other physical upgrades.

"What are you drawing, Miri?" GAIA asked with genuine interest, glancing over to find the girl hard at work with a variety of colors at her disposal. 

Miriam looked up with pride, pointing to each figure. "This is you and this is Nana and this is Grandma and this one is me," she said, indicating a small figure with orange hair.  
  
"It looks just like us," GAIA complimented, setting her empty cup on the small table nearby. "You are quite the artist."  
  
The little girl beamed, proud of her creation, before leaning into GAIA's side. "It's for you," she offered, handing the paper to the AI.  
  
"I will keep it always," GAIA promised with a soft smile, scanning the image into memory instantly with a simple glance while setting the artwork aside. She ruffled the girl's bright red hair causing her small handful of Nora beads to _clack_ together. The motion seemed to elicit a yawn from the little one with little effort.

"You must be tired after our morning out. The heat is quite oppressive today," the AI chuckled. "Do you want me to set up a bedroll for you downstairs where it is cooler, child? I believe you may require a nap before we head out for solstice festivities tonight."

"I'm not tired," Miriam insisted.

"Oh, is that so?"   
  
Miriam defiantly crossed her arms and nodded in the affirmative, refusing to budge on the matter, though she was betrayed by her own body when her eyes blinked heavily anyway.  
  
"Mmhm," the AI hummed, smirking at the girl's efforts. She was every bit as willful as Elisabet and Aloy and GAIA found herself powerless against the girl's pout.

"Come now," the synthetic woman encouraged, scooping the girl into her arms as she stood.  
  
"But I don't want--"  
  
"You do not have to sleep if you do not wish to," GAIA said gently, effortlessly carrying the girl while she headed for the stairs. "But how about we go down anyway and we can read if you prefer."  
  
Miriam eyed her with suspicion but agreed, laying her head on GAIA's shoulder as they made their way down to the lower level where the temperature was noticeably more comfortable. As they descended the stairs, the AI found Elisabet sitting quietly at her desk, typing something against the surface, her eyes clearly seeing something the others couldn't through her Focus.  
  
"Oh, I have guests," Elisabet said as she turned to acknowledge the two, amusement lacing her tone. She quickly tapped the device at her temple, closing the interface.  
  
"This little one insists she does not wish to sleep after our long morning out," GAIA reported.  
  
"Really, Miri?" Elisabet joked, aiming her initial response at their Little Spark. "Because I didn't even go out in that heat and I could stand to." She grinned, watching as GAIA carried the girl in her unnaturally strong arms, one still marked with its signature white scar, and placed her lovingly on the large bed across from the desk. "God help me when it comes to keeping up with Petra during these celebrations."

GAIA laughed, pulling a scroll from a nearby bookshelf. "If you cannot keep up with her, I will."  
  
"Now _that_ I'd pay to see."  
  
The AI flashed her a wry glance. "You act as if you have not already," she said to the older redhead, her expression telling Elisabet she had some specific examples in mind. "All right, Miri, now will you read to me or shall I read to you?"

The machine woman unfurled the familiar scroll, an old Carja children's tale that Miriam was particularly fond of, slipping off her sandals and leaving them on the floor as she climbed onto the bed next to the girl.   
  
The little girl blinked heavily again, doing her best to hide her fatigue. "You read," she said softly.

GAIA nodded, one hand holding the scroll open while the other came to stroke the girl's shoulder in soothing repetition. "In the age of the tenth Sun-King, his Radiance Nahasis, there lived a little girl..."  
  
Elisabet turned in her chair, propping her head up with one arm. "Go on," she said, "I want to hear, too."  
  
Miriam perked up. "You like this story too, Grandma?"  
  
"Of course I do, kiddo. Why do you think this scroll stays down here in my room when you're back home?" she asked rhetorically, ignoring the fact that she kept it on hand specifically for their Little Spark's enjoyment.  
  
Elisabet rose from her seat and padded barefoot across the cool wooden floor. She eased herself onto the bed on Miriam's opposite side, the little girl sandwiched between them while her right hand came to rest at the nape of GAIA's neck, causing her to hum in delight.  
  
The AI began to read, once again, her tone calibrated to be exactly the right level of gentleness required. Within minutes, Miriam had curled into GAIA's side, her weight pressing against the synthetic woman's soft Carja cotton dress. Every sensor took her in, and the AI allowed herself the indulgence of detecting every up and down of the girl's chest and every beat of her heart. In so many ways the rhythms of her granddaughter reminded her of the other two redheads she loved so much, though she would have been remiss to ignore the distinct patterns Talanah had contributed as well. GAIA was grateful for it, committing to memory every feature the little one had inherited from the Sun-Hawk.  
  
"Didn't take long, did it?" Elisabet whispered in amusement.  
  
"A new record, I believe," GAIA replied, her smile reaching her hazel eyes. 

"I don't blame her. I was serious earlier," the older redhead said.   
  
"You could rest as well," the AI offered, lifting her hand to softly card through Elisabet's now equally red-and-silver hair.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"I do believe we are in for a night of revelry, Elisabet."  
  
Elisabet cast a glance at Miriam, something painful layered deep beneath her loving expression. "You know the drill, GAIA. If I so much as-"  
  
"-Elisabet, you have never had an episode while sleeping near Miriam. And you know I would never allow any harm to come to either of you."  
  
"I know, it's just...you know if I-"

"Rest now. I will watch over you both and wake you when it is time to get ready."

Elisabet felt the tension leave her shoulders, exhaling as she settled down and leaned her head back. "I love you, you know that?"  
  
"I know it," GAIA confirmed. "But I will always enjoy hearing you say so."

The older woman closed her eyes, the soft sounds of her Little Spark lulling her to sleep.  
  
\------

"Nana, look!" Miriam called, pointing excitedly to the performer juggling fiery batons nearby.

The sky had dipped into deep purple and navy after the sun had set, and with the drop in temperature the citizens of Meridian had come out in droves for yet another night of summer solstice celebrations.   
  
"Now that's a show," Petra remarked, tucking back a few strands of her salt and pepper hair into her bandana, holding the girl's hand securely with her own, keeping her close despite the press of the crowds surrounding them.

The air was thick with the scent of food and alcohol and incense, and stars were just beginning to appear in the night sky. Elisabet and GAIA stood close by, their fingers laced together loosely.

"Bet you don't know what kind of metal is best for armor if you want to avoid burns," Petra teased.  
  
"Yes I do!" the girl replied, her red and white Carja cottons swaying with her rebuttal.  
  
The Oseram squeezed Miriam's hand gently. "All right, tell me."  
  
"Steel!"  
  
"Well fire and spit, I guess you _do_ listen to me. Looks like someone's earned a treat," Petra replied, impressed. 

Miriam's eyes lit up. "Really?"

Petra nodded and led the girl over to a vendor a few feet away where she exchanged some shards for a pint of Scrappersap for herself and a small pastry for the little one, the sugary confection one of Miram's favorites. 

The Oseram handed the little girl her reward. "You earned it, Little Spark."  
  
"Thank you, Nana," she said, forming the words around a large bite.

Petra patted the girl's shoulder. "I'm really proud of you."  
  
"I know _all_ the metals," the little redhead insisted happily before taking another bite of the glazed dough. "Iron is good for building! Aluminum and copper are good for wires!"  
  
"Oh yeah, and how'd you learn about all of those?" Petra asked, amused, taking a swallow of her Scrappersap as they walked.

"You told me, Nana!"

The Oseram grinned widely, pride threatening to burst from every seam. "Steel to my bones, I can't argue with that."  
  
"Kiddo's so damn smart. She memorizes _everything_ ," Elisabet said to GAIA, the two still trailing just behind Petra and Miriam as they navigated the crowded city streets, the pathways illuminated by torches and blaze-lanterns and the occasional string of small lights. She leaned her weight into GAIA's side, the redhead snaking her arm around the AI's waist as they walked. "I swear I'm going to have her programming by next year."   
  
"Do me a favor when she starts," GAIA said, breathing in the scent of fresh oils in Elisabet's hair.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Do not allow her to accidentally overwrite any of my sub-processes with broken code the the way Aloy did her first time," GAIA smirked, recalling the memory. "The sensation of accidentally being overwritten by my own daughter was not... _pleasant._ "

"I'm still sorry about that, you know," Elisabet said sheepishly, a blush filling her cheeks that had little to do with the alcohol or warm night air. "I swear I didn't realize she was still on your network."  
  
"Fortunately it takes a lot more than that to break me," GAIA whispered darkly into Elisabet's ear. "You would know."

The blush across Elisabet's face deepened and spread. "Petra is a terrible influence on you, _that's_ what I know."  
  
The AI flashed her a smile that was nearly as bright and beaming as the blue and gold dress she wore. "I appreciate the education she has given me when it comes to flustering you."

Elisabet rolled her eyes but allowed her thumb to swipe along the back of the AI's hand while they walked, the group nearly at their destination.  
  
"Lis, GAIA, I think this is the perfect spot," Petra called from ahead, causing the redhead to nod in acknowledgement.

Petra found an empty space, leading Miriam and motioning to the others to follow, carefully navigating between the others already seated. When they all had found their places, Elisabet marveled at the view over the edge of the mesa. Even after all her years of living in Meridian, the beauty of the Sundom's capital had never ceased to captivate her.

"Grandma, can I sit with you?" Miriam asked.  
  
"Of course, kiddo, come here," Elisabet replied, taking a seat on the ground and pulling the little girl into her lap.

Miriam leaned into the older redhead, her back pressing into Elisabet's chest while the older woman's arms wound around the girl's waist, keeping her securely in place. GAIA took her place at their right, while Petra sat down on their left, the two women surrounding Elisabet and their Little Spark comfortably.  
  
Miriam shifted slightly, settling in. "Granny GAIA, did you take Mother to summer festivals when she was younger? She told me the Nora don't celebrate solstice like Mama's family did but--"   
  
Elisabet swallowed hard, instantly feeling Petra's palm on her back as she looked at GAIA. "We all took your mom to every festival we could once we moved here, Little Spark. Your mama wouldn't have had it any other way," the Oseram offered, sidestepping the actual answer.

Each of the older women cast a quick glance at the other. The girl knew Aloy had grown up Nora with a man named Rost, though exactly when Elisabet had come into her life had been left vague; Miriam knew Elisabet had _been away_ when Aloy was born and that GAIA had given birth to her but it had been left in the simplest terms, the family agreeing to answer questions as they arose. While they had never lied to Miriam about their complicated past, Aloy had wanted to avoid the exact details of her origin until the girl was old enough to understand.

Now, it seemed, that day was fast approaching.  
  
"Your nana is right, child. We took your mother to so very many festivals once we lived here," GAIA agreed. There was a pressure building behind her metallic sternum and she had the sense that she could hear her own mechanical pulse in her ears. Despite all logic, she found herself wishing Miriam could stay small and innocent forever.

"Did she like going?"  
  
"Yeah, Miri, she did. Still does, you know that, silly," Elisabet said, kissing the top of the girl's fiery mane.  
  
"Good. Me too," Miriam replied, apparently satisfied.

GAIA sighed. Soon they'd tell her everything in greater depth, and she found herself desperately hoping the knowledge of Elisabet and Aloy's exact relationship wouldn't change how the little one saw either of them. She'd never forgive herself if suddenly the girl could no longer regard Elisabet or herself as _Grandma_.  
  
The moment passed and Petra took another sip of her drink before offering some to Elisabet, who readily took a swallow.   
  
"GAIA, how 'bout it?" the Oseram offered, the slightest slur to her words.

The AI nodded and took the cup, taking a very small sip. Intake was limited and the alcohol wouldn't have any effect, but she couldn't help but feel she needed it to help push aside the uneasiness still sitting in her chest. She passed it back, before reaching behind Elisabet to give Petra's hand a gentle squeeze, mouthing the words _"_ _thank you"_ silently.

The sky had darkened to black, the stars shining brightly when the first _pop_ sounded in the distance.   
  
"Looks like they're starting," Elisabet remarked. "Miri, are you excited?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Another _pop_ sounded before a larger _bang_ and soon the sky in the distance was filled with bright bursts of red, green, gold, and white. The fireworks were a little less bombastic than the ones Elisabet had seen as a child just outside Carson City every July, but they were more than enough for someone who had witnessed her share of more _violent_ explosions in her lifetime. The older redhead couldn't help but grin at the sight, Petra's hand softly stroking along her spine while GAIA's palm rested on her knee, allowing the tension from minutes earlier to drain away easily.  
  
Miriam gasped and giggled at the sight, enamored with the colorful splashes in the sky, her golden eyes focused on the horizon. She watched in delight, and awe, unable to look away.  
  
The machine woman watched the bursts reflect in the girl's eyes, so full of promise and wonder. And though her gaze did not focus on the display above, GAIA couldn't help but think she was witnessing something far more beautiful instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, solstice is in June and I wrote this clearly with a July bent, haha.


End file.
